


Maria's list of crazy ex's.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy ex's, F/F, Gen, Maria Ross POV, POV First Person, crazy gf(s), ex stories, the real reason why maria broke up with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Life is full of crazy shit. Going from the worst to Satan, here is my list of crazy ex's
Relationships: (backround, :) - Relationship, Maria Ross/Original Female Character(s), b/c they broke up





	Maria's list of crazy ex's.

Life is full of crazy things. Like in India, you can marry a fucking tree! A tree, people! Unlike the crazy things in life, let me introduce another thing of crazy. My ex's. Every last one of them. From A-Z, they all have tried to kill me, break into my house, attempt to kill a loved one, stalked me, and my personal favorite...frame me for cheating when they did. The worst part is that they all did this in public. Going from crazy bitch to insane bitch. Let's go!

_**1.** _

Ah, Madison Carper. Goddamn, do I hate or does she hate me? Kinda mixed. Brown hair, tumblr looking ass glasses, and hazel eyes. Sounds like a sweetheart, don't she? WRONG! When I met her at a gay club, she was literally flirting with another girl and I thought that they were...you know, a couple. So, I sit at the table next to them and then she scoots over and starts flirting with ME. I ask her,

"Wasn't that your girlfriend?" 

And she responds with,

"No."

I was like " _Mmm_ , okay." 

A few days after we met, she added her number to my phone without even noticing. My phone doesn't have an advanced passcode, it's something a two year-old could guess. But I don't even know how THE FUCK did she get into my phone. I call her and the conversation was going pretty well... Until she hit me with that, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" We JUST met 4 weeks ago and you're already pulling out the girlfriend card. We haven't even had a date yet. But as the fucking kind woman I am... I said yes.

Fast foward a month later. She was asking me for my phone all the time, and if i said no...

She threaten to kill me.

Crazy indeed.

I decided to call off the relationship and Madison was texting threats. I blocked her number and she was never heard of again...

Until she smashed my window of my car and spray painted cheater on my door.

Don't worry. It's fixed. 


End file.
